


Push It Baby (Out of Control)

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Turns out Travis likes bottoming more than either of them expected.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 248





	Push It Baby (Out of Control)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to trashcoon for the help and the beta! <3

“Fuck, Pats,” Travis pants. He’s whining a little, hands clutching at the sheets. “Feels big.” 

Nolan laughs, easing forward more so his dick sinks further in. “This is one of my smallest ones, baby. Didn’t want to fuck you up too bad your first time.” 

That gets a groan out of Travis and he tries to hide his face in the pillow. Nolan can still see the flush in his cheeks, and he pets down Travis’ sides briefly. His hips meet Travis ass and he gives a little grind to make sure he’s as deep as he can get. Travis moans low, choking on it when Nolan slaps his ass lightly. 

“Damn you’re tight.” Nolan gives Travis a moment before settling his hands on his hips and starting up a rhythm, using the leverage to pull Travis back onto his dick. He tries to grind down on each inward thrust and he knows he’s found the right rhythm when Travis starts making little sounds in his throat. “Like that, huh babe?” 

“Yeah,” Travis breathes. “Fuck, Patty, just like that, feels good.” 

Nolan readjusts his stance so he can move faster, thrusting in a bit harder. He can tell he’s grunting a bit with it, and Travis is still rambling in between pants and breathy moans that make his dick twitch. 

“Pats, please-” 

“Please what?” Nolan teases, even if he’s breathless. 

Travis actually fucking whimpers a bit and tries to rock backward, but Nolan tightens his grip and moves him where he wants. “Harder?” 

“Yeah? You need it, huh?” Travis doesn’t say anything, so Nolan frees a hand to slap his ass. “C’mon, Trav. Say it.” 

“Fucking - yeah I need it harder, I need more,  _ God _ .” 

Nolan flattens them to the bed a bit, thrusting sharply down into Travis and watching him writhe against the sheets. “Guess I shoulda used a bigger one. I will next time, make sure you can really feel it. Get nice and deep in you, yeah?” 

“Yeah, yeahyeahyeah, Patty, fuck.” 

“Didn’t think you’d like it so much, you know,” Nolan murmurs, pressing a kiss to Travis’ back. “Gonna come in you, Trav. You’re so tight and you sound so good.” 

“Shit. Shit, Patty, can I-” 

“Yeah, touch yourself. Go on. Gonna come in you, wanna feel you come on my dick when I do.” 

Travis shoves a hand beneath himself, and Nolan can see his arm and shoulder flex as he works himself. He  _ can _ feel it when Travis comes, he sudden tight clench of his body before it starts to spasm, clenching around the toy. He starts to grind more than thrust, chasing his own orgasm. The base of the toy presses right up against his dick, and he loses himself in the punched out sounds Travis is making every time he rocks forward. 

Nolan comes with a long groan, shaking and rutting into Travis in short jerks. It gets another low curse out of Travis, who’s mostly flat on the bed now, his arm trapped under him. Taking a moment to gather himself, Nolan kisses Travis’ shoulder before pulling out slow. 

“Your little hole is all puffy and pink,” he mumbles, watching it twitch closed. He runs his thumb over it, dipping the tip inside. “Wet, too.” 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Travis groans into the pillow. “You already fucking killed me.” 

“Yeah but you liked that. Maybe I’ll get something so I can actually come in you next time.” 

Nolan flops down on the bed next to Travis, shoving the strap on down, kicking it off his legs. He’s soaked himself, thick wetness between his legs. Travis rolls close and touches his thigh, tracing his fingers toward Nolan’s dick. He pauses just shy of touching it, waiting for Nolan to spread his legs a little further, granting him permission. A second orgasm is good, Travis’ fingers quick and talented, working him until he’s shivering with it. 

“That was really good,” Travis mumbles into Nolan’s shoulder when they’re finally done. They usually end up napping after sex, and Nolan’s already half dozing. “That really your smallest toy?” 

Nolan snorts, turning his head so he can nuzzle Travis’ hair. “Yeah. I can show you the others. Just didn’t want you to feel like, pressured or something.” 

“Mm.” Travis is asleep within moments, and Nolan follows him down. 

Of course, the next time they’re fooling around, Travis brings it up. 

“You gonna show me?” 

Nolan blinks at him, temporarily confused about why they’re not still kissing. “Show you what?” 

“Your dicks.” 

“Oh uh. Yeah. Now?” 

“No time like the present,” Travis quips, squawking when Nolan pinches him. “Fucker.” 

Rolling over, Nolan ignores him in favor of tugging his toy tote out from under the bed. He pops the lid and places it down between them, letting Travis look. As expected, he picks up one of the biggest toys first, fingers barely meeting around the girth of it. His eyes are wide, and Nolan can’t help but snort at him. 

“That’s why I didn’t let you pick the first time.” 

“Who even - there are guys that take this?” Travis almost whispers, weighing the toy in his hand. 

“I can take that.” Nolan can feel his face heat even as he admits it, because Travis looks stunned.

“You - would you show me? Sometime?” 

“If you want.” That’s not exactly what Nolan expected to hear, but the thought of Travis watching while Nolan works that toy into him makes his cock twitch.

“Oh.” Travis has moved on and is holding another toy, the one Nolan had ordered after last time. Travis touches the open tip and holds the tubing in his other hand. “Is this . . . ?” 

“Yeah. It’s so I can come in you.” Nolan watches him shiver, and heat washes over him. “You want that, Teeks?” 

“Yeah.” Travis looks - Nolan’s not even sure how to describe it. Eager, maybe. A little nervous, but he strips readily, sprawling himself out on the bed. “Is it okay like this?” he asks, flat on his back. 

“Sure, baby.” Nolan grabs a towel from the bathroom, laying it out under Travis to try to save the sheets. He pulls on the harness and gets it situated, filling the syringe with the opaque lube the toy came with and setting it aside. He uses some of the lube to open Travis up, sliding his fingers deep and rubbing lightly over his prostate just to hear Travis gasp. 

“Fuck, you’re a tease.” 

“Only if I don’t follow through,” Nolan quips back, pulling his fingers out and lubing up his dick. This one is both longer and thicker than the last so Nolan tries to take it slow, watching Travis’ face. Travis’ mouth falls open, and he spreads his legs more, lifting his hips as Nolan slides in. 

“Oh God,” Travis breathes. “Oh God, Pats.” 

“Yeah, that’s what you needed. Last one wasn’t big enough, but this one’s doing it for you, huh?” He’s surprised when Travis whimpers and nods, lips parting on a soft moan. Hooking his arms under Travis’ knees, Nolan lifts his legs up, opening him up just a bit further as he sinks in until he’s flush with Travis’ ass. 

“Holy fuck.” Travis sounds strangled, and he looks up at Nolan with wide eyes. “Holy fuck, fuck me, please?” 

“Since you begged so pretty.” Nolan smirks at the faint flicker of outrage that crosses Travis’ face before he pulls out and thrusts back in. Travis makes a choked noise and tips his head back; every thrust after punches little sounds out of his throat, and Nolan watches in fascination as Travis gets lost in it. 

His hands pull at the sheets, chest flushing and a light sheen of sweat starts to build on his skin. Nolan wants badly to bite at his chest and throat, but he’s pretty sure Travis isn’t flexible enough for that and he’s not willing to give up the rhythm and angle that is definitely working for them both. Travis sneaks one hand up to play with his nipples, eyes fallen shut and lips parted. There’s a smear of precome on his belly from his dick, and Nolan can’t resist the urge to touch

“God, look at you,” he murmurs, letting one of Travis’ legs drop so he can get a hand around his dick. He loses his rhythm for a moment when Travis lets out a loud cry, back arching. “You gonna come already, babe?” 

“Patty, Pats, Nolan please, ohmygod, please-” 

“Go for it, TK, you’re so fucking easy for it, shit.” Nolan strokes him fast, working hard to keep rhythm. Travis starts to gasp, hand falling back down to the bed as he tries to find the leverage to roll his hips up toward Nolan. 

Travis comes with teeth gritted, cursing once and then again, squirming when Nolan lets his cock go but keeps fucking him. He opens his eyes, looking dazed and edging toward overwhelmed. 

“Gonna come in you, baby, you ready?” Nolan pants. He fumbles for the syringe, feeling his orgasm creeping up. 

Travis whines, the overstimulation starting to get to him, but he doesn’t complain or ask Nolan to stop. “Yeah, fuck, come in me,” he mumbles, watching Nolan and half-heartedly rocking his hips. 

Nolan hits the plunger a second before he comes, dropping it in favor of grabbing Travis’ hips. He rabbits in a handful of times, shivering through another peak before he finally stops. He’ll admit to squashing Travis a little bit when he collapses, but Travis only grunts softly. For a moment, they lay together like that, sweaty and tired and sated. 

When Nolan has somewhat caught his breath, he sits up, pushing his hair back out of his face. “You ready?” 

Travis blinks at him blankly for a moment before realization hits. “Oh, fuck. Yeah.” 

It’s instantaneous. The moment Nolan pulls out, lube starts running out of Travis and soaking into the towel under him. It’s messy and insanely hot. 

“Holy fuck, I can feel that.” Travis shivers a little, knees dipping together briefly almost like he wants to close them. 

“You wanna see? It looks pretty fucking good.” Nolan thumbs at the trail of lube that has coursed down Travis’ ass, rubbing over his hole where he’s soaked and open. 

“Shit. Here.” Travis just manages to snag Nolan’s phone, handing it over so Nolan can snap a couple of pics, one just of Travis hole, the other with the toy still nudged up to his ass. It’s definitely worth it when Travis groans out loud at the photos. “God, can we keep these?” 

“Somewhere that isn’t your phone, maybe.” Nolan scoots off the bed, stripping off the harness and padding into his bathroom to drop it in the sink. “You wanna shower?” he calls, already turning on the water because he’s lube-and-come sticky himself. 

Travis comes waddling in, face scarlet. There’s lube running down his leg, and he has to hop in under the lukewarm spray just to keep hit from getting on the floor. Nolan can’t help but laugh, and Travis pouts at him from in the shower. 

“Fuck you, Pats. You’re not the one with a load in your ass.” 

“Mhmm,” Nolan demurs for a moment as he gets in. “I could be.” 

“You - what?” 

“I could be, you know. If you wanted. Hand me the shampoo.” 

“Way to spring that on a guy,” Travis mumbles, but he obediently hands Nolan the bottle. “You forreal?” 

“Not if you keep asking.” 

Travis mimes zipping his lips and steps further under the spray, bitching quietly about the lube that had already started to dry in his leg hair. Nolan watches fondly, and vaguely wonders if Travis would be up for a round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr!](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
